This invention generally relates to tools for educating customers who rent moving trailers. More particularly, it relates to an apparatus for simulating a vehicle traveling on a road and towing a trailer, wherein the apparatus includes a scale model towing vehicle and trailer combination positioned on a moving belt of a treadmill. The apparatus has a speed control and a remote control steering mechanism to demonstrate how the vehicle/trailer towing combination will react to vehicle operator inputs under varying conditions, including variations in weight distribution of the trailer load.
Many of the public have misconceptions about the cause and prevention of towing related accidents and the importance of trailer loading. It is an object of the present invention to provide an educational tool to help dispel these misconceptions by educating persons who use moving trailers as to how a vehicle/trailer combination will react under certain towing conditions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a simulator that can physically demonstrate the importance of properly loading a trailer as well as showing the corresponding relationship of speed and avoidance of towing related crashes.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims.